As illustrated in FIG. 1, an opening of a golf bag is generally partitioned into three inlets for receiving a golf club into the golf bag therethrough. According to the Figure, a wood club is inserted into the bag through an upper inlet; an iron club with a long shaft is inserted into the bag through an intermediate inlet and an iron club with a short shaft is inserted into the bag through a lower inlet so as to insert each separate club into the golf bag.
However, according to a conventional golf bag as above described, an inlet for inserting a putter into the golf bag therethrough has not been mounted particularly. It can be assumed that the wood and iron clubs are in large numbers. Accordingly it is easy to pick up the clubs selectively in playing golf when the clubs are inserted into the bag by partitioning the inlets as described above. Further, it is convenient to confirm the existence and number of the clubs to be used. Regarding the putter, on the other hand, it can easily be distinguishable owing to its unique shape even when the putter is inserted into the bag through the inlets with the iron or wood club. Further, the putter is often kept separately from the wood or iron club in playing golf. Thus, there seems no necessity of mounting an inlet exclusively for inserting the putter into the bag therethrough.
As a result, the putter is easily and simply inserted into the golf bag through the inlets for inserting a wood or iron club into the bag.
However, it may be noted that a golf club is made of a metal except for the wooden portion of a wood club. Accordingly transportation or carriage of the clubs is usually undertaken somewhat roughly. As a result the face of a putter is sometimes damaged by receiving the impact of the face of an iron club or the shaft thereof oscillating vigorously within the golf bag.